


You'll get by

by killing_kurare



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: They talk after the Genetic Opera.





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [any. any/any. you'll never be who you were before [thing] but you'll be someone new because you survived ](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/793056.html?thread=102161376#t102161376)

 

She keeps moving her fingers though the rest of her sitting form stays completely still. He watches her, how she absent-mindedly picks her nails and frees them from the dried blood. Her arms are blood-crusted, too, not to mention the dress, the stockings, and her hair.

Maybe he should take her to her house so she could wash herself. After all he knows exactly where she lives.

With a soft sigh he gets up and motions for her to do the same. "Come on, kid. Time to go home."

She looks up at him, her fingers not holding still, her eyes way too calm. "What?"

"Home. You need to clean yourself up. You'll see, you'll feel better once you do."

"Mh," she answers but makes no attempt to get up. "Home," she simply repeats. "I don't know if I want to go there. I don't know if it still is my home."

He frowns. "Of course it is. Whose else would it be?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. To be honest, I have no idea what to do, what do think ..." She shakes her head and he watches her face fall, her features slowly distorting, her breath quicken. "I don't know," she whispers, and before she can succumb to her panic attack, he bends over and gets a hold of her arms.

"Hey, don't do this now." She looks into his eyes, and he can see her focussing on him. "Good, that's the way. You stay with me, kid. Don't get lost now," he says, his low voice hypnotizing.

"But -" Her voice still trembles, but he doesn't have to say anything else. She clears her throat and takes a deep breath to steady herself. He has to admit that her strength is quite admirable. Not many girls her age would be this collected.

"What I mean is: My father is dead, my godmother is dead, and I don't have anyone else. I have no friends."

"That hurts." He can't help himself, but grins anyway when she rolls her eyes.

"What am I to do? I'm nothing but a lost girl, not able to make it on her own. I know that."

Graverobber sighs again and starts to settle down once more, this time closer to her. "Listen, kid - No, Shilo. May be you were a lost girl yesterday. But you'll never be who you were before this op'ra shit happened. You'll be someone new because you _survived_. See, all these guys knowing exactly what to do? They are dead. But you are still here."

He nods his head to emphasize his words, and notices that she's pondering.

"No matter who you decide to be tomorrow, remember that you are strong and smart, and even though you feel like it right now, you're not alone. And one thing I know for sure: You'll get by."

He lays an arm around her shoulders and pulls her in, and finally he gets the smile he was aiming for.

"I actually like how you make all this sound," Shilo gives in. "I will get by," she repeats slowly and takes a deep breath. "Alright." And with that her smile turns wider and she looks at him. "So, you're coming? I need a shower," she states and gets up, starts to walk down the alley not waiting for him.

Graverobber laughs softly to himself before scrambling to his feet and following her.

_Oh, this will be interesting ..._

 


End file.
